


A Practise in Patience (Focus Not Required)

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Comedy, Community: seasonofkink, Don’t repost to another site, Embarrassment, In an Office/On a Desk, M/M, Non Canon Compliant S8, Object Penetration, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Toys/Games, Worst Excuse Courtesy of Keith, cringe comedy, fear of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Shiro and Keith decide to use a sex toy to liven up those boring Galaxy Garrison meetings, things don’t go according to plan...*Written for Season of Kink Bingo 2020 - prompt Object Penetration.And Bottom Shiro Week 2020 General Card - prompts In an Office/on a desk, Fear of getting caught, Toys/Games.Bottom Shiro Week Bingo Hard Kink Card - prompts: Public Sex/Exhibitionism, Teasing/Edging.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Season of Kink





	A Practise in Patience (Focus Not Required)

The whole thing had blown out of control.

Clutching the smooth desk beneath him, wishing the accursed meeting would be over already (and why did Coran have to blabber on so long?), Shiro questioned why he had let Keith talk him into this at all.

_ ‘Of course,’  _ Shiro thought, gritting his teeth.  _ ‘It’s Keith.’ _

As he continued to be subjected to that  _ thing _ , he relived the conversation that led up to that moment.

xxx

“You’ve thought about  _ what? _ ”

Keith simply couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Takashi Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas and Hero to all, had just admitted the sorts of things he entertained in his mind during those long morning meetings.

Thoughts about Keith.

And what he desired to do to him.

Keith stared at him in disbelief, an incredulous smile slowly dawning on his face. Followed by a short laugh. “The Golden Boy of the Garrison, fantasising about me during important business?”

Far from being ashamed at his admission, Shiro playfully jabbed back, a shy smile skirting on the edge of his lips. “You trying to tell me you  _ haven’t _ , Keith? I know you better than anyone, what you really think of those  _ long, hard _ meetings.”

Keith shrugged. “Hey, everyone knows what I think, but you-” He poked Shiro teasingly on the chest to emphasise his point. “You’re the darling of Voltron, the big dashing hero-”

“How flattering,” Shiro piped in.

“It’s true!” Keith continued. “That’s why it’s such a surprise! You look so… professional and focused!” Shiro gave him ‘the look’ and Keith immediately caught on. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Patience yields focus’ or something, but come on! You hide it so well!”

“I have to,” Shiro stated, matter of fact. “I’m a Captain. But if it’s any consolation, Keith Cat? You _always_ give me something to think about, especially for tomorrow’s meeting.”

And that’s when Keith came up with a dastardly plan.

xxx

Early as always, Shiro was the first to the meeting room, arranging his discussion points for his portion of the talks. Normally, Shiro and Keith always came together, the Captain and the Leader, the ultimate power couple, but this morning, his boyfriend insisted the older man leave first and he would be joined shortly.

As Shiro placed the final preparations for his speech, he realised how  _ different  _ his morning felt. As if the equilibrium of his entire day had been disrupted, all because their daily routine, strolling to their first duties together, had been disturbed.

He sighed, smiling softly to himself. ‘ _ I really am lost without him.’ _

Finally, the doors swept open, revealing the captivating sight of  _ his _ Keith, positively glowing in the morning light. Shiro never tired of being lost in those exquisite details that made up his love, from his soft expression whenever their eyes met, to the crimson flush that spread across his perfect cheeks - 

That’s when Shiro really took notice. The absolute explosion of red on Keith’s adorable face, the storm of unspoken emotion in those warm dark eyes, and the tightened lips on the verge of saying something.

Concerned, Shiro shot onto his feet, worried that Keith’s behaviour was linked to him not joining him that morning.

“Keith?” Shiro blurted out, anxiously reached out to catch his boyfriend. “Are you alri-?”

Suddenly, Keith cut him off, hastily pressing his fingers against Shiro’s lips. Without another word, Keith plopped a small, discrete object in his boyfriend’s hand.

Shiro peered down, and it was his turn to blush. He knew the object very well, almost  _ intimately _ one might say. It was a love egg, a sensual vibrator without a wire. In Keith’s other hand was a small remote, evidently used to control it.

The egg felt smooth, possessed a white shine that almost matched Shiro’s hair. He wondered if that’s what Keith had in mind when he first picked it.

But Keith gave him no time to ask questions, simply closing Shiro’s fingers around the sex toy, and nodding towards the door.

“There’s still time,” Keith said breathlessly. “Put it in.”

xxx

It was only meant for a few minutes.

A few pulses, followed by escalated vibrations stopping abruptly. Something to help Shiro (and Keith by association) to get through the drawn out portions of the meeting.

Usually whenever Coran and his exaggerated nature took the floor.

However, the meeting drew out for longer than they expected. Until then, Shiro had managed to shield the pink dusting his cheeks by propping his joined hands against his face, playing the part of the stoic, observant leader.

Keith’s mastery at reading Shiro’s reactions without commands made for a teasing affair that would eventually lead to a very exciting after meeting meet-up.

Not to mention a rush of power.

Fluctuating between pleasant pulses and a persistent vibration that sent Shiro to the heavenly cosmos and back, he fantasised about Keith being the one inside him, ramming him into the table like there was no tomorrow.

Or being impaled by the sexy leader of Voltron inside the Black Lion, deep in the vast regions of space.

Feeling the toy inside him, stimulating his trembling nerves and insides, reducing his mind to a bubble of  _ want _ and  _ need _ , Shiro somehow managed to keep his soft moans in check behind tight lips.

_ ‘Patience yields focus… Patience yields… _

_ Ah…’ _

He hoped no one heard that.

But then something happened that neither of them predicted.

The sex toy broke.

Rather than fizzle out, the egg exploded with strong escalating waves that never relented, sending waves of toe curling pleasure ripping through the Captain. Shiro gasped, his hands barely muffling the sound of surprise.

Everyone looked at him. Even Coran had trailed off, raising a curious eyebrow.

To a captive audience, Shiro might have appeared distracted, especially when his questioning eyes landed on Keith. What they misinterpreted was the abject betrayal residing there, unable to believe the other man was doing this to him.

_ ‘Keith, you little-‘ _

But the confused look he received in turn made him realise that Keith was not to blame. And that left only one answer.

_ ‘Great, just great. I have a malfunctioning sex toy in my ass in the middle of a meeting. _

_ This couldn’t get any worse.’ _

The dial cranked to power 3. Shiro nearly screamed.

Every muscle inside him tensed, making him nearly collapse out his chair. Shiro went into meltdown, barely holding back blubbering whimpers and cries that he knew he could never pass off as anything else. He practically bent over the table, sweating buckets. The Captain  _ knew _ he wouldn’t last.

Unable to hold back the sex bomb in his ass (that wasn’t Keith,) he shot up, face flushed with arousal and shame.

“My apologies, everyone. Would you… excuse me for fi- _ ah…! _ Five minutes?”

With that Shiro fled, staggering out the meeting room. Expecting an answer, everyone turned to Keith, condemning him with silent judgement.

And Keith, quickly racking his brains, gave them one. “...Irritable bowel thing. Pretty serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink (prompt: Object Penetration) and Bottom of Shiro Week Bingo General Card (prompts: In an Office/on a desk, Fear of getting caught, Toys/Games) and Bottom Shiro Week Bingo Hard Kink Card (prompts: Public Sex/Exhibitionism, Teasing/Edging.)
> 
> In other words, a lot to unpack here.
> 
> I originally conceived of this idea back in 2018, with Keith being the one sitting through a meeting with a love toy up there, but for the interests of a Bottom Shiro Week, it changed to Shiro. The cringe comedy element and malfunctioning sex toy was knew as well.
> 
> And the excuse Keith comes out with? I have IBS, and it was the first thing that came to mind, so for Keith desperately thinking of an excuse himself, it just worked I think?
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
